Harley's Revenge
by DeathDealer1997
Summary: He would pay. She would make him hurt like she did, then she would kill him.


Harley's Revenge

She was ready

Every night since that one she relived the moment

The moment when everything she loved was taken away, and she knew it could never be taken back

She still remembered it in perfect, haunting detail

His silent mocking, his emotionless glare

She hated that glare. She hated everything about him

Ever since that night when he took…EVERYTHING…from her

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It had been another day in the hideout, they had just returned from their latest scheme gone wrong when the ever-so-righteous Batman came along and ruined all their fun

Her pudden had been hurt and bruised, she set him down on the couch and put an icepack on the scars

She went to the kitchen and took some food she had baked earlier and took it to her pudden

He ate silently while she cleaned around the base

When she heard someone barge in through the door she knew that this bad day was just going to worsen

"Hey, the Bat is chasing me! You've got to help!" it was one of the henchmen

Joker finally looked alive

"The Bat is after you and you came HERE!" he screamed

Then there was any explosion that tore through the far wall, the Bat walked through

Joker stood up, his bones hurting, Harley ran to help him stand

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" she yelled to the henchmen

The henchmen ran towards Batman who quickly knocked him out like it was nothing

She and Joker ran to the car and drove right through he garage door and onto the streets

Harley at the wheel, they drove as fast as the car would go

But the Bat still caught up by gliding through the air and landing on the back of the car

Joker shot at him but Batman hit the gun out of his hand then punched him

Then the Bat attacked Harley

With the driver was distracted by Batman, the car swerved and she lost control

They crashed into a warehouse and broke through several boxes and crates before braking through the other side

Then they crashed into a large semi-truck

The car flipped over and she fell out as the car continued to collide with the truck

"Mistah J? Mistah J, where did you land?" she called

Then she stopped in horror, he was still in the car

She ran towards the car and the truck, and then the explosion knocked her back

"MISTAH J!" she screamed in horror

Ignoring the pain in her body, she ran into the flames, Joker was still in one piece, but unconscious, beaten, and burnt

"NO! NO! NO! NO! WAKE UP! PUDDEN WAKE UP!" she screamed at him, she rested her head on his chest and cried "Please pudden…wake up."

Then she heard him cough; she quickly looked into his smiling face

"Heya girl…what's wrong?" he said

"Mistah J!" she wrapped her arms around him

He coughed and groaned

"You're goanna be alright pudden! I'm going to make it all better!" she said

His head fell back as he coughed up blood

"…I…I don't think...this can end…well…"

"Shut up! Shut up, you're going to live! You're The Joker! You're the goddamn JOKER!" she cried, tears falling from her face like a river

He wrapped his hand around hers and smiled

"…Sorry kiddo…but I can't just…laugh away all our…problems…" he said "Ya know…this whole thing…me dying…you crying…world burning…it reminds me…reminds me of a…joke…"

His head rolled back, his face froze in place, his heart stopped beating

Harley cried

"Mistah J!" she cried "MISTAH J! YOU CAN'T…YOU CAN'T JUST DIE LIKE THIS! YOU CAN'T!"

She dropped her head on his chest; his hand still wrapped around hers, only the warmth of his grasp was gone

His hand was cold now, instead of the joy it brought so many times before, now all it brought her was sorrow

Then she saw the Bat out of the corner of her eye

Silently standing there

Mocking her with his silence, his uncaring glare

"This is all your fault." She muttered, "It's all YOUR FAULT! YOU HAUNTED HIM FOR YEARS! BREAKING HIM DOWN PIECE BY PIECE! RUINING EVERYTHING!"

He still stood there

She felt something she hadn't felt in a long, long time

Hate

Not just any old hate, like "I hate that guy for always eating the last piece of cake" kind of hate

This was pure hate

She hated him with every bit of her heart

She wanted him to suffer, she wanted him to hurt she like she did now

She wanted hurt him until his sorrow had reached its peak

She wanted to kill him

She NEEDED to kill him

"You're going to pay for this!" she said to him "YA HEAR ME! YOU WILL PAY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I SWEARE ON HIS GRAVE I WILL KILL YOU!"

He had just disappeared, and she continued to weep by her fallen angle

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She hated him

She wanted him to hurt and she wanted him to die

She needed him to die

She needed to be the one to kill him

And now, as she walked out the door, looking back at the tombstone she had set

_Here lies Mistah J_

_He will pay for what he did pudden, I'll make sure of it_

She shed one last tear, then turned away

She would make the murderer pay

He would die, and he would suffer

She would make sure of it


End file.
